Harry meets Alexander
by Ollie912
Summary: Alexander Bennett is ten years old. His mother is dead, and he has no memory of his father. He used to go to magic school, but that has been attacked, and is now overrun by demons. He is left living with a young mortal girl as his foster mother and her five year old son. He has no school to go back to, until suddenly, out of the blue he gets a letter inviting him to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introduction

_A cold chilling voice spoke, "Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said._

"_In-indeed, My lord?" said Wormtail._

"_Indeed, yes," said the voice. "According to Nagini, there is an old muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."_

_The old man didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps, and then the door of the room was flung wide open._

_A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before the old man, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face._

"_Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"_

_The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but the old man couldn't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on a rotting rug._

_Wormtail beckoned the old man into the room. Deeply shaken, the old man took a firm grip on his walking stick and limped over the threshold._

_The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. The old man stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for the old man couldn't even see the back of his head._

"_You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice._

"_What's that you're calling me?" said the old man defiantly._

"_I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."_

"_I don't know what you mean by a wizard," said the old man, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added, "my wife knows I'm up here, and If I don't come back-"_

"_You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows... he always knows..."_

"_Is that right?" said the old man roughly. "Lord, is it? Well I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"_

"_But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However... why not? I will face you... Wormtail, come turn my chair around."_

_The servant gave a whimper._

"_You heard me, Wormtail."_

_Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug._

_And then the chair was facing the old man, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and the old man, otherwise known as Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor._

Across the country, a scrawny ten year old boy with short raven hair woke up with a start, his scream caught in his throat, his blue eyes popping open.

His face was shining with sweat, his breathing erratic. This was the third time this week he had had that dream, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Alexander! Wake up!"

He jumped about ten feet in the air, before falling out of bed with a loud thump.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," shouted Alexander, dusting himself off as he rose to his feet. He looked up and saw a little kid in his doorway with a mop of unruly brown hair, and mischievous green eyes. "Hey, Jack, what's up?"

"Breakfast is ready," he wrinkled his nose. "But you might want to take a shower before joining us."

Alexander looked down at himself before letting loose a contagious laugh, " I think you may be right, Camille would definitely disapprove."

Jack smiled and turned to leave before turning around again. At Alexander's questioning gaze, a smile lit up his face, and he brought forth a letter that he had been hiding behind his back. "I almost forgot, a letter arrived for you this morning," he handed over the letter, and Alexander turned over the letter again and again, not believing he had actually received any mail. "Well, are you going to open it, or not?"

Alexander shot Jack a mock glare, and proceeded to sit down on his bed, Jack clambered up shortly after. Alexander paused, not sure If he wanted to read what was inside the letter, after all, why would anyone write to him now when they hadn't written to him before. "Come on, Alec," Jack whined, "open it already.

Alec sent Jack a tired smile, and crossing his fingers, hoping there wasn't anything too horrible on the inside, he ripped open the letter.

Dear Mr. Bennett,

I have heard of your little predicament, and I thought I should write to you, so I might be able to express in words how terribly awful that must have been, and I offer my condolences to you. It was a major loss to the community and I was sad to hear that it had befallen to you. And I know that I can not fix anything that has happened since the incident, but I hope I can still offer you some solace in your tragedy. So, without further a do, I extend an invitation for you to join us at Hogwarts this year as a fourth year student. If you would like to join us this year, please reply as soon as you can. I hope to see you at Hogwarts this year.

Sincerely, Albus Percival Dumbledore.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?", asked Jack. An annoyed meow was heard and then a small, sleek black cat with icy blue eyes jumped up on the bed, and curled up between the two of them. "See!" Jack exclaimed, "Ash agrees with me too."

Alec rolled his eyes good naturedly, and scratched Ash behind the ears affectionately. "It means that this Dumbledore has heard about my school being burned down, and he is offering me a place at his school."

Ash turned her gaze up at Alec, looking imploringly into his eyes, as if saying this is not a good idea. If there ever was an overly suspicious cat, this was the one.

"You mean a magic school?", Jack had his overly curious eyes trained on Alec, and he almost let out a curse when he realized Jack had said those words out loud.

Alec sent his famous death glare Jack's way, jumped up to his feet, and closed the door. "Be careful what you say, what if Camille had heard you.", Jack ducked his head in shame, it almost made Alec wince in shame, almost. He had seen this trick before, heck he had performed this trick before, there was no way he was going to be out tricked by his own apprentice, no way. "Nice try, kid. But I came up with that trick, It might work on your mom, but it doesn't work on me."

Jack smiled up at Alec, and shook his head disappointed. "I wish. Other than you, she's the only other person it doesn't work on."

Alec smiled back at Jack with a contemplative look on his face. "I tried the same thing on your mom when I first came here, she didn't buy it at all. I just figured you'd be able to pull it off since you're her real kid."

Jack looked over at Alec sadly, and looked like he wanted to object to that statement, but Alec was avoiding his gaze, and petting Ash. Jack and Ash looked each other in the eyes and seemed to come to an understanding. They couldn't push Alec on the matter, or he'd just pull away, so it was joking time. "Yeah, well, mom's like a rock, unmovable. She's pretty cool like that."

A choked laugh fell out of Alec's throat, and he raised his head and nodded. "Yeah, your mom is pretty cool, a bit of a bad ass."

A clearing of a throat is heard, and as the two boys swivel themselves towards the doorway, there is Camille James, in all her glory.

Camille is a beautiful woman, early twenties, auburn hair, with a pair of piercing emerald eyes that could make a war hardened man start quivering in his boots. And at this moment she was looking at the two boys with steel in her eyes, her arms crossed. "Are you planning to join me for breakfast, or will I be eating alone."

The two boys looked absolutely gobsmacked, did she just say what we think she said? But the boy that looked the worst for wear was Alec, his face flushed, wondering how long Camille had been standing in the threshold without his knowledge, how much did she hear?

With all those thoughts running through his head, he never saw Camille approaching them, he never even noticed her until she put her cool hand to his forehead, and he almost jumped a foot in the air. Jack was smiling brightly, trying hard not to laugh, Alec glared at Jack, trying to hell him to shut up, but when Camille saw where his field of vision had turned to, and Jack's smiling face, she turned her icy glare on her son, "What's so funny?", the smile fell off Jack's face, and he didn't know how to respond to that. "Nothing. Then why don't you go downstairs and set the table.", Jack nodded, and bolted out of there as fast as humanly possible. A triumphant smile lit up Alec's face until Camille turned back around and focused all her attention on Alec, a disapproving frown gracing her features. "You don't seem to be ill, but you should take a shower before joining us for breakfast, and then we can reevaluate everything then." Alec nodded, and obediently leaped to his feet, running off to take a shower.

Camille smiled to herself as she disappeared from the room. Ash hissed at Camille's retreating back, and laid back down, waiting for Alec to return.

Alec was in the shower, relishing in the warmth as each drop brought as it touched his skin. He leaned his head back and looked on as each drop of water traveled from the shower head to the floor, absolutely mesmerized. Drip. Drip. Drip. He did not realize how much time had passed, watching each drop of water as it splattered against the shower floor until the temperature of the water changed from nice and warm to frigid and cold. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower realizing it was time past to leave and join Jack and Camille for breakfast.

He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked at the scars that marked his body, he traced one with his finger but stopped, not allowing himself to relive those horrid memories. He wiped the condensation of the mirror with his hand, and for the first time that day saw his face, and instantly wished he hadn't. In the mirror was a face of a sad, hardened little boy. The depth of his blue eyes held such knowledge, too much knowledge for a mere boy of ten. And if that wasn't bad enough there were horrible bruise like shadows under his eyes, evidence that he hadn't had much sleep lately. He scowled and turned away from the mirror not wanting to look at his face any longer. It brought back too much pain and heartache, and he couldn't stand it a moment longer. So, he did the next best thing. He plastered on a fake smile, dressed in a tee and a pair of jeans, and marched downstairs, ready for breakfast with his "family".

Alec padded into the dining room, his bare feet slapping against the tile floor. As he appeared Jack peered up at him a mischievous smile on his face, his mouth full of bacon. "Hey, Alec."

Camille turned her stern gaze to her son, "no talking with your mouth full," Jack closed his mouth, properly chastised. And without missing a beat Camille turned her attention to Alec. "Alexander, how nice of you to join us.", Camille lifted her chin, a haughty expression adorning her face.

But Alec knew she wasn't being serious, at least not totally, so he just smiled back in earnest, and said, "No problem." Camille looked surprised, but he could see a twinkle in her eyes and knew that she now respected him. He wasn't the annoying little brat anymore, in her eyes he actually had some worth.

"What is this?"

Alec lifted his eyes up to hers, totally lost. "What?"

Camille's eyes twinkled with amusement. "You know...", she tossed the Hogwarts envelope to him as it skidded across the table until it sat in front of him. "This."

His eyes opened wide in shock as he fingered the envelope. "Oh."

A smile adorned Camille's face. It scared him, he was pretty sure he preferred the scowl. She took a sip of juice, so casual, it was nerve wracking. "So, when were you going to tell me you were invited to a boarding school on full scholarship."

He looked surprised, but schooled his expression. "I just found out this morning."

Camille nodded her head in acquiescence. "You better write back right away, you wouldn't want them to accept someone else in your place because you took too long to reply."

His lips pressed into a thin line he nodded his head. He wasn't going to tell Camille that that probably wasn't going to happen. Hogwarts invited him for a reason, and they weren't going to resend that invitation because he was slow at replying. "Of course, I'll get right to that."

Camille nodded her head, ending the conversation, finishing her breakfast. Alec turned his attention to his bare plate, and his stomach growled in annoyance. He grabbed a few strips of bacon and some scrambled eggs, and dug in. He quelled his hunger for the moment and stood up from the table, his plate in hand, placed his plate in the sink, and retreated to his bedroom. "I better go write that letter. And left.

He fell down on his bed, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write.

Dear Albus,

I've received your letter and can say I am touched that you would think to invite me to your school. After the incident at my old school I never thought I would be accepted at any other school nor would I want to go to another school. But knowing what school I have been invited to, I know I can not turn this offer down. If you would take me, I would love to further my education at your lovely school, I'm sure it will be a blast.

Sincerely, Alexander Bennett.

He folded up the letter, placing it in an envelope, sealing it with his spit. He held the letter in one hand, and whispered. "Transporto.", the letter disappeared from his hand, leaving behind a trail of smoke. Now, all he had to do was wait for the response, and he was good to go. He was out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Bennett,

I am happy to hear that you will be joining us at Hogwarts this year. Tell me when it would be a good time for you to be picked up, and I will be there.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.

Alec read the letter from Dumbledore, replaying the words in his mind a million times over. Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts offered to pick _him_ up. Whatever this was, Dumbledore wanted something from him because most headmaster's don't pick their students up from their houses. No, he wants something, and he's going to figure it out.

"Hey, Alec."

Alec raised his head from the table, standing in front of him was Jack. "Hey, kid, where's your mother?"

Jack took a seat next to Alec. "She should be in soon, she was parking the car,", Jack inclines his head towards a piece of stationary and a ball point pen. "What are you doing?"

Alec looks down at the paper and pen, and then back at Jack. "Oh, this. As soon as I talk to your mom, I'm going to write a letter to the Headmaster at my new school."

Jack nods his head along, already lost interest. "Sounds boring."

"What's boring?", there stood Camille, looking at the two boys imploringly.

"I wrote that letter to the Headmaster like you asked, and he replied," Camille nodded her head, encouraging him to keep going. "And I've been offered a ride to school. The Headmaster wants to know when I'm to leave, so I thought before I replied I should talk to you."

Camille nodded her head in consent. "Alright. Write to your Headmaster, and tell him you'll be ready to leave at the end of the week."

Alec nodded his head, grabbed the paper and pen, and ran back upstairs to his room. It was time for him to write his letter.

Dear Headmaster,

I should be calling you that now, shouldn't I since now I'll be attending Hogwarts. Lucky you, you've gained authority over me, though I guess I'll have to warn you, I'm not much for authority figures, we definitely clashed in the past, at my old school. Just a warning. I'm getting carried away, I didn't write to you to tell you that I'm a troublemaker, even though I am, kidding, well mostly. What I meant to say, is that I can leave as early as this weekend, if that pleases you. I guess I'll be seeing you then.

Sincerely, your future most cheeky student, Alec Bennett.

Alec set down the pen, and after looking over his letter thoroughly he thought it would do. Now, only for sending it. He folded the letter, placed it into the envelope, and sealed the envelope. He whispered "Transporto.", and the letter disappeared from sight.

Alec looked around his room, and thought, only 96 hours to go. And he was out of here.

Four days later, Alec is standing in his room, all packed and ready to go. Camille and Jack had left earlier in the day to run errands, leaving him in the house alone. Now it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore arrived to whisk him away. He couldn't wait. Sure, he'd miss a few things, namely Jack, he could always put a smile on his face. But, Hogwarts was where he was meant to be, it was the only place he fit in, and ever since what happened to his old school he had a hard time fitting in. So, he was determined to make this new school work out, he didn't care that he was probably some chess piece in Dumbledore's game, he wanted to go there. And while he was there, maybe he could play his own chess game.

"Meow.", Alec blinked. There in front of him was Ash glaring daggers at him, telling him to pay attention. And up ahead, taller than Ash, taller than himself was an old man with a long white beard with the wisest and oldest blue eyes he'd ever seen. He was dressed in a long dark green robe embroidered with many stars and moons.

"Santa, I think you messed up your costume again, are you getting senile in your old age."

The old man's eyes twinkled mercilessly and he let out a hearty laugh. Okay sarcasm obviously doesn't work. This will be a challenge, but that's okay, I love challenges. "You must be Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Mr. Bennett."

Alec frowned with displeasure. "Call me Alec. Mr. Bennett is my grandfather, and last time I checked, I don't have any gray hairs yet."

Dumbledore looked amused. "As you wish."

Alec shuffled his feet. "So...", Dumbledore held out his hand to take, and realization crossed Alec's features. "Oh, so we're going to apparate.", at Dumbledore's surprised face, he shrugged, and said, "I read a lot."

"Quite." and left it at that. Alec scrunched his eyebrows together and tried to figure out what Dumbledore meant, but gave up, grabbed his belongings, scooped up Ash into his arms and grabbed Dumbledore's offered hand. There was a loud crack and they were gone from the room.

They reappeared in an office. It was homey, if that was the word for it. It was exactly the place you would want to end up if you had got into trouble. Though the phoenix was looking at him strangely, he didn't know how he felt about that. He took a step forward, dropped his bags by the Headmaster's desk, and plopped himself in a chair across from the Headmaster's desk, it must have been for students who misbehaved.

Dumbledore was eyeing him, studying him, trying to figure him out, well that was okay because he was trying to figure out the old man too. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and smiled at him, okay, creepy much. Not that he wasn't studying him, but he wasn't being creepy about it. His face was actually pretty expressionless, he was proud to say, or think. It doesn't sound the same, oh well. It would have to work.

He felt something pulling at his mind, but he couldn't figure out who or what it was. Then he looked up at Dumbledore and realized the reason he hadn't said anything yet, he was trying to get inside his head. He smiled inwardly. There was no way anyone was going to penetrate his walls, certainly not the Headmaster of his school.

"The students should be arriving soon," he nodded his head, not sure where Dumbledore was going with this. First he's trying to probe my mind, and he just changes the subject, like that._ Sigh. _This guy has totally lost it, if there are any marbles to lose, that is. When the children arrive, we will sort all the first year students where the hat will decide which house the children belong in."

"Wait a second. You're putting your faith in a hat to sort your students. A hat."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, it appears I am.", Alec rolled his eyes not believing this guy. His Headmaster was nutters. He'd lost it. His Headmaster was crazy. Perfect. This should be an interesting year. "I will make an announcement after the first years are sorted. I will be telling the school that there is a transfer student this year, from the states, and he will be joining the fourth years. And then the hat will sort you."

"When you say hat, what kind of hat?", Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but he said no more. "Hey, I'm being serious. Is it a cap, a fedora, a top hat, maybe? Ah, come on, tell me.", a smile crept over Dumbledore's face as he led Alec to the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall and Dumbledore took a seat at the staff table, next to all of his perspective teachers. Next to Dumbledore was an empty seat, when he asked about it he said it was Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, and the transfiguration teacher. Next in line was the potions professor, Severus Snape, his class would be one of his favorites, potions was his favorite subject. And next to Snape was Professor Sinatra, the astronomy teacher, if he was able to take the class it would be an interesting class, he had always succeeded in that subject. Besides Sinatra was Professor Sprout, the herbology teacher, which he had always found interesting, he knew knowing your plants was the difference between survival and death. And at the end of the table was Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, that would surely be interesting, like every other class it seemed at Hogwarts, he only wondered where their Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor was, since that was a vital element in their learning experience, especially in this day and age.

He sat down, hidden behind Dumbledore's chair, out of sight. And no sooner did all the older kids save the first years rush into the Great Hall and to their table. Not long after that did Professor McGonagall finally return with a line of first years trailing after her. It looked like it was time for the sorting. She placed a four legged stool on the ground before the first years, and on top of it an extremely old patched hat. Damn that thing was ugly. Then it opened its ugly mouth and started to sing a song.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

Once the sorting hat finished its song, the Great Hall filled with applause. And Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go sit at the appropriate table."

At least now when its my turn I'll know what to do. I won't be made a fool of. Bright side. But after that Alec tuned out the voices, not really caring who went to which house. He finally came back out of his stupor when the last kid, Kevin Whitby, got sorted to Hufflepuff. And Dumbledore stood up, not giving McGonagall the chance to put the hat and stool away, all the students watched this curiously as Dumbledore walked up to the podium. Everyone stopped talking. "Before I let you all start eating, I have an announcement to make," everyone leaned in closer. "This year we have a transfer student from America joining us in the fourth year, I welcome Alexander Bennett."

Alec stood up from his spot on the floor behind Dumbledore's seat, and all the students gasped when they saw how tiny he was. Frowning, he marched over to the stool, sat down, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head, where it fell down over his eyes.

"_Well, well, well, isn't this interesting. Another Potter boy, just as peculiar as the last."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You are a Potter, are you not."_

"_My last name is Bennett."_

"_From your maternal grandfather, but your father was a Potter."_

"_That isn't possible."_

"_Anything's possible, but we're not here to talk about your lineage, we're here to decide which house you should go into. You're a hard nut to crack, just like your cousin."_

"_Wait, cousin?"_

"_Never mind. You've got the loyalty, the fierce protectiveness, the brains, and you're as sly as a snake, but which traits come out on top."_

"_Just make a decision already."_

"_Very well, I suppose I'll have to sort you into Gryffindor!"_

Alec slipped the hat off his head and passed it to McGonagall. The whole Gryffindor table was clapping for him. The first time Hogwarts had a transfer student, and he got sorted into Gryffindor. This was a major achievement for them.

He walked over to his house and found a seat next to the chosen one. Harry his name was. He took a seat next to the golden trio and they congratulated him on making it in to Gryffindor. The girl of the golden trio turned to him, and said, "My name is Hermione,"

Alec turned to her, nodded, and smiled in earnest. "Alec."

Alec extended his hand to hers in greeting, and she shook it excitingly. She looked at him like she was reading a new book that she didn't want to put down. "Hogwarts has never had a transfer student."

Harry and Ron looked like they had just realized this for the first time and were just as curious as Hermione. Hermione spoke up. "Where did you attend before you decided to come here at Hogwarts."

"At my magic school in America where I used to attend was attacked..."

Hermione interrupted him. "Really, what happened?", Harry and Ron leaned in, ready to hear the riveting tale. They had forgotten about the food all together which had appeared while they had started talking.

Alec cleared his throat. "I had a free period when it happened. I was in the library doing my homework when I heard this loud explosion, it was followed by lots of screaming. So, I picked up my bag and left the library, searching for whatever had caused the explosion. What I found were bodies, teachers and students dead. I ventured further and I found scorch marks on the walls. Evidence of either fire balls or energy balls. You see, in your world you have death eaters, but in my world we have demons, demonic creatures that can sometimes disguise themselves as human, but if you give them the chance they will kill you. At magic school no intruders can get in, they can't get past the barriers, what happened was a student let down the barriers, and guaranteed their entrance to the school."

"Why the bloody hell would he do that?", Alec looked up in surprise to see Ron all red faced and bothered. He looked absolutely furious, he was sputtering, not knowing what else to say.

Alec smiled a bitter smile. "Everyone thought he was a good student, they never knew there was anything wrong with him."

Hermione frowned. "Surely his teachers should have known there was something wrong with him."

Alec shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately not. You see, his mother had just died. So, they were worried about him, he was detached, not really talking to anyone, but everyone was sure it was just part of the grieving process."

Harry looked down at his hands, and Ron started shoveling food into his mouth. Hermione lifted a hand to her mouth. "How awful."

Alec nodded his head in agreement. "His poor brother was devastated. Didn't even realize anything was wrong with his older brother, what a shame."

Harry lifted his head. "He had a brother?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, he was sixteen."

Hermione looked at Alec. "What happened to them?"

Alec looked on sadly. "Well, the older brother, the one that brought in the demons started recruiting more demons, and made more destruction, and now he is the Dark Lord of America.

Harry looked intently at Alec. "So, there's a war on in America."

Alec sighed solemnly. "There will be soon."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions on his tribulations in America, there was a loud rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great hall were flung open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

Alec studied the man as he trudged forward, his staff making a banging noise on the floor. He narrowed his eyes as the man moved forward and stepped in front of Dumbledore. Who was this man, why did he look familiar, where could I have seen this man before?

The man reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a scarred hand, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words that Alec strained to hear but couldn't quite make out. They finally finished talking, and Dumbledore nodded his consent for the man to sit on his right hand side. Alec gasped in realization where he saw where the man was sitting. He was the missing person, the missing teacher.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

None of the students or staff clapped for the new teacher, except for Dumbledore and Hagrid, and it sure didn't help the atmosphere. No clapping for the new DADA Professor, well this should be a fun year.

After that Alec just kind of tuned everyone out. Sure, he heard everything that was being said, he had a sort of gift for that. He heard all about the Triwizard Tournament and its history, and that Hogwarts would be hosting two other schools for the tournament, but he just didn't care enough to listen with rapt attention.

Alec was still staring ahead of himself when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up and he saw Hermione looking down at him, concern flashing in her eyes. He got up from his seat on the bench, and thanked her for pulling him out of his reverie. She nodded and told him to follow her, so she could show him the way to their dorms.

Alec followed behind Hermione, but took a glance back to the staff table where Dumbledore and Professor Snape were still sitting. Dumbledore was looking at him, his blue eyes twinkling. He still couldn't figure it out, that old man's end game, but he would. Then his gaze fell on Snape. He was looking at him with curiosity in his eyes, not the barely veiled disgust that was usually in his eyes when he looked at Gryffindors. He would have to figure out Snape, also. This would be a long year.

Alec turned around and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall, and into their dorms. They stepped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. Alec looked on In curiosity, what could they be doing in front of a portrait, was it some kind of secret passage. And then it talked.

"Password?" she said, and Alec almost reeled backward in shock, but once he had controlled himself a smile crept onto his face at how awesome that was. Talking portraits. This is the best school ever.

"Balderdash," said Hermione. The Portrait winked at Alec and then opened. The two of them stepped inside and Hermione told him that this was the Gryffindor common room, where everyone hung out if they wanted, and sometimes they did their homework here, but she also said if you wanted to get any work done you should try the library. He looked around. This was awesome it had a really homey feel to it, nothing like his old school, quite the opposite. She told him where his dorm room was then excused herself and ran up to her dorm room.

He looked around at the common room once more before ascending the stairs to his dorm room. The boys of his year were already up there, and getting settled in their own beds. It didn't take him long to find his bed, his trunk was right by it. And Ash was curled up on his bed, waiting for him. Alec smiled, slipped into bed and fell asleep to Ash's purring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- First day of classes

Alec sat with the golden trio in the Great Hall as they examined their course schedules, and a few seats away, Fred and George Weasley were making plans on how to make it past the age limit for the Triwizard Tournament.

He looked through his schedule. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, that should be interesting. Care of magical creatures with the Slytherins. Never had that class at my old school, that should be a surprise. And double Divination in the afternoon. He wondered if Dumbledore had employed an actual seer to teach that class.

Once he had finished looking over his schedule he noticed a flock of owls swoop down to the tables. He looked around, hoping he wasn't the only one not to receive any mail. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing when he looked around himself. He caught Harry's eye and winked at him, Harry gave him a small smile back.

Alec followed the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's to a vegetable patch that seemed like it had seen better days. He wrinkled his nose when he saw what plant they would be dealing with today. Bubotubers. Definitely not the most appealing of the bunch. But, it did have some interesting properties, they did do well with healing acne, not that he had ever needed it before. But it had been the most important ingredient for his antidotes for some of his unseemly pranks.

Grimacing, he squeezed the pus out of the plant, and hoped he wouldn't have do this again in the near future. This was always the most disgusting part of the procedure. He looked around at the rest of his classmates and was glad to know they seemed to be having as miserable of a time as he was.

A loud, booming bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. Alec handed the pus over to the teacher and hightailed it out of there. The Professor gave him an indignant look, but he was so happy to be out of there, he didn't give himself a second to think if he was being rude or not.

Harry and Ron met him outside of the greenhouse and gave him cheeky grins. "Where's the fire?" asked Harry. Alec just gave them a sheepish smile, while Ron was asking what Harry meant by a fire.

Alec laughed. "Its a muggle expression people use when someone is in a hurry." Ron nodded to himself, and Alec and Harry shared grins.

"All right you two, which one of you is going to show me where these magical creatures reside?"

Hermione met up with them, and the three of them led Alec to Hagrid, where their Care For Magical Creatures class was.

Alec looked around. Hagrid was standing outside a hut, one hand on the collar of an enormous black hound. He smiled, he loved dogs. This was turning out to be a good day. A teacher who owned a dog at school and brought him to class, it was wicked.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He did a double take when he saw Alec standing beside them. "And who might you be?"

Alec smile and tried to straighten himself up and appear taller, which was hard at his small height. "Name's Alec. I'm the transfer student."

Hagrid nodded to himself, as if reminding himself he should have remembered that. "Course you are."

Hagrid turned his attention back to the rest of the student body, they were still missing the Slytherins. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this- Blast Ended Skrewts!"

All right, now the teacher had peaked his interest. He had never met a Blast Ended Skrewt in person, and judging by the crates this was the day. This was awesome everything he had read in the texts he would be able to see in person, what an experience.

Alec stepped toward a crate that housed some Blast Ended Skrewts, a bunch of his classmates were looking at him as if he had lost it, mainly Draco Malfoy. But as he smiled to himself he realized Draco was curious. He was a mystery to him, and as Draco's mouth twitched in annoyance, his mouth curled into a smirk. He liked this kid. One day they might be friends. He didn't care how everyone felt about the interhouse relations, he was going to have friends in every house. They'd see.

Studying the Blast Ended Skrewts he was trying to figure out what to feed them. He was leaning towards the ant eggs. Then his forehead started burning, so he nixed the ant eggs idea. But he didn't think they liked frog liver or grass snakes either. So, he'd try something different, something unexpected. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a jelly bean which he tossed to one of the Blast Ended Skrewt's.

He smiled and stepped back. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. The Blast Ended Skrewt that he had fed a jelly bean to had crawled out of his crate and was staring at him. Well, the little bugger had a sweet tooth. "I think I'll call him Blaster."

The whole class roared with laughter, well almost the whole class. Draco wasn't laughing but he could tell he was amused. And right now, that was good enough. He'd get him soon, one day him and Draco would be good friends.

Hagrid was peering closely at Alec, interested. "What is it that you fed him."

Alec smiled mischievously. "A jelly bean." His classmates roared with laughter a second time, and this time the corner of Draco's mouth upturned into a half smile. This was progress.

The bell rang, signaling the end of morning lessons and the start of lunch. Everyone dispersed, still in humor from his little stunt. Alec started to head off with the golden trio when Hagrid slapped him on the back which jolted him forward. If he wasn't used to this kind of abuse on his small body he would've been in for a painful surprise. He smiled back at Hagrid and left with the golden trio.

The trio sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to lamb chops and potatoes. He went a different direction. He conjured himself a cup of coffee and a slice of New York's best pizza. He nibbled on the pizza, not very hungry. He poured some milk into his cup of coffee and added a couple packets of sugar, the perfect amount.

Hermione hurried eating her lunch, then hurried off to the library. He barely looked up from his drink and waved her off. After taking a few bites from his pizza he stopped. He never did have a big appetite. He turned his attention back to drinking his coffee which he daintily sipped until there was none left. He conjured a napkin out of thin air where he daintily dabbed the napkin to the corners of his mouth, until he was finished.

He looked up to find Ron looking at him with wide eyes. "Is that all you're eating?" He nodded his consent, and Ron looked at him as if he had totally lost it. Looking down at his practically untouched pizza he offered it to Ron who looked at it weirdly before taking a bite out of it, before he practically swallowed it whole when he realized how much he liked it.

Alec made a disgusted face after watching Ron eat it that fast. "I take it your parents never sent you to finishing school." Harry hid a laugh, and Ron looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't because his mouth was stuffed full of cheese pizza.

Alec stood up from the table, Harry and Ron following after. "Off to Divination, then." The three of them walked out of the Great Hall and off to the North tower where the Divination classroom was.

Professor Trelawney was a curious one. She had just finished talking to Harry about himself, who was fighting on not rolling his eyes. Ron had not succeeded in that department. But, the professor had finally finished and Ron and Harry had taken their seats, he was behind them when Professor Trelawney noticed him for the first time and stopped him.

She smiled sadly at him. "You..."

"Me?" Harry and Ron snorted, and if he could he would have turned around and glared at him.

"You have had a troubling past, and I fear it is only going to get far worse."

He smiled at her, clearly shaken. "Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that."

He walked over to his table and sat down by Ron and Harry, glaring at them. Their lips twitched, fighting hard not to laugh. He started muttering about what good friends they were. And he sulked for the rest of the class.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of classes for the day, and Alec sighed in relief not sure he could survive another lesson, after hearing what Trelawney had said to him had really shaken him up, and he had to get a hold of himself.

They left the North tower, and met up with Hermione at the Great Hall. They were all standing in line for dinner when Draco approached him with a newspaper in hand. He saw a glint in his eye, a glint he recognized and knew this wasn't going to end up well and tried to lead them in another direction. But they didn't seem to see what he was seeing until it was too late.

He just endured this whole confrontation, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Not now, anyways. He just waited for this whole thing to end until Draco fired a spell at Harry when his back was turned, he couldn't let that happen. That would just make it worse for everyone involved. So, instead of letting it hit Harry full on, he absorbed the brunt of the blast in his hand, and the rest of it just barely grazed Harry's face, leaving him unharmed.

He thought that was the end of it when he heard another loud bang and then a loud roar echoed through the hall. "Oh, no you don't, laddie!" He looked around and felt Harry spin around and found that Professor Moody was limping down the staircase. He was pointing his wand at a ferret that lay in the exact spot that Draco had been standing a moment before. He gulped when he realized what Moody had done to Draco. He had used transfiguration on a student. You could get in trouble for that, it was unheard of.

Luckily Professor McGonagall came to poor Draco's rescue, turning him back into himself. After she was done scolding Moody on the proper punishments given to students he whisked Draco out of there. He blinked, not believing what had transpired.

Professor McGonagall swept her books back into her arms with her wand and turned to leave when she turned sharply around and focused her gaze on him and Harry, he couldn't tell which. "Did he hit you?" He winced when he realized she was definitely looking at him.

Harry started sputtering how he was only grazed, and he wasn't really hit at all. But stopped when McGonagall stepped forward and took my bright red hand in her hand and I winced tears welling up in my eyes. Everyone gasped when they saw that I had been hit with Draco's spell.

Hermione crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "But he was aiming for Harry." Harry nodded along, not being able to understand how I had been hit with so much of the blast.

Professor McGonagall spent no more time here, she grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me out of the hall.

It seemed like we had been walking forever when we finally stopped outside of an office. McGonagall knocked twice before letting herself in. Inside the office was Snape, Draco, and Moody. They all looked surprised to find McGonagall and I in Snape's office.

Snape recovered quickly. "Can I help you with something?" McGonagall eyed Moody as if she was uncomfortable, which regarding the situation was understandable. Snape nodded at Moody who looked frustrated but took his leave anyways.

After Moody had left McGonagall pulled me by the arm and we stepped forward together. Snape raised an eyebrow. "I assume Professor Moody told you of Mr. Malfoy's confrontation with Mr. Potter," Snape nodded his head, and McGonagall continued on. "And although it would seem he missed Mr. Potter, he did not miss Mr. Bennett."

McGonagall revealed by very red hand. Snape looked surprised, and Draco gaped, not believing what he was saying. Snape stood up from his desk, walked over to me, and clasped my hand in his. I hissed, tears welling up in my eyes again. It still hurt like hell. I bit my lip, not letting any tears fall.

Snape took out his wand and did a diagnosis spell on my injury. He frowned when he was finished. McGonagall was impatiently waiting. "Well?"

I smirked. Were all Gryffindor's this impatient? I saw that Snape seemed to be amused, Draco had a smirk on his face, and McGonagall was glaring at him. Oh, no, did he say that out loud?

Snape finally spoke up. "Mr. Bennett recently has not been hit with any spells."

McGonagall frowned. "How is that possible?"

Snape shrugged. He realized they were all looking at him, expecting him to give them an answer, even Draco was leaning forward, he had peaked his interest. He sighed. "I never said Draco here hit me with a spell, did I?"

Snape smirked, understanding in his eyes on how I had got the burn. McGonagall looked baffled, not quite catching on to how he had gotten injured. Draco was studying him, not being able to figure him out, but deciding the answer was worth the wait.

He looked expectantly up at McGonagall. "Are we done here? I have homework to do." Snape smirked and dismissed them from his office. Once they were outside of Snape's office McGonagall had maintained her composure and decided it was time to take him down to the medical wing.

Madam Pompfrey was a wonderful woman, if a tad overbearing. She tried several spells to heal him but when none worked she applied a soothing cream to his skin, and then wrapped his hand in an ace bandage. After she was done she gave him a tube of the cream that she told him was to be applied daily, and to apply a clean bandage every day for a week, and when the week was up to come visit her so she could assess how his hand was healing. He nodded his thanks to her and then left the med wing bumping into Dumbledore on his way out.

Dumbledore had inquired about his injury asking him how he was feeling and telling him he had heard about his little accident and was hoping he'd feel better. He plastered a fake smile on his face and told him that it only hurt a little and he would surely recover in no time. Alec wished him goodbye and left the headmaster at the entrance of the med wing.

He was hurrying off to the Gryffindor common room, cursing whichever birdie had whispered in Dumbledore's ear, it was probably McGonagall, she had left right after dropping him off with Madam Pompfrey. He was annoyed about that.

He entered the common room, still annoyed. He fully intended to just run up to his dorm and go right to sleep, but saw that wasn't part of the plan when he saw the golden trio waiting for him.

Hermione enveloped him in a hug when she saw him. She saw his bandaged hand and looked ready to check him over for other injuries, but he stopped her before she had the chance. She still looked worried. "Are you alright?"

He gave her a small smile. "I'll live."

Ron spoke up, all red in the face. "I can't believe Malfoy hit you." Then Ron started going on about how he was going to kill that git.

Alec stopped him before he could go on any further, trying to calm him down as best as he could. "Draco didn't hit me."

Harry looked on in disbelief. "Then how did that happen to your hand?" Ron nodded his head in agreement.

Alec sighed. He looked at them sternly. "I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, you hear?!" They all nodded in consent, wanting to hear what he had to say. "Draco was aiming for Harry, would have hit him right in the face, which would have hurt like hell let me tell you, my hand hurts enough as it is, imagine if it was your face." They all shivered. "Well, I knew if it had hit Harry it would end up badly for all involved so with my magic I absorbed the blast, took the brunt of it, so Harry here wouldn't get hurt."

Hermione nodded, saying it was a good idea, even if she scolded him a bit for doing it. Ron looked puzzled. "I didn't see you pull your wand out."

I bit my lip, not sure how I should go about this. "I didn't. I used wandless magic."

Hermione gasped. "But that's really hard to do."

I nodded. "At my old school that's how we were trained. We never used wands, so I'm much better at wandless. But, I can do both."

Ron shook his head. "Blimey."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement. Then, Harry thanked him and then told him not do something as stupid as that again. He nodded his head and promised. Hermione gave him a stern look, as if she didn't believe him. He raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "What, I promised didn't I?!"

They all laughed, and then retreated to their dorm rooms. Alec fell asleep in his bed the moment his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- DADA

Defense Against The Dark Arts. He was late, really late. First, he had woken up late because he couldn't go to sleep the night before, nightmares were haunting him again. You know, same old, same old. Blood. Death. Destruction. Everything was his fault, and everyone blamed him, all of his friends had turned against him. Pretty hard to sleep after that, so after he was able to swallow the bile caught in his throat he stayed awake for hours just staring at the ceiling. Though he obviously fell asleep at some point, or else he wouldn't be late for class. Hell of a lot of good that hour of sleep did.

Almost there. He's running through the halls, luckily enough no teacher has caught him yet. He can see the classroom in the distance and smiles when he realizes class hasn't started yet. Only a few more feet... Oof. He knocks into the trio and the four of them go crashing to the ground.

They all rose. Hermione glared at him as she collected her things. He winced. "Sorry."

Harry butted in before Hermione could start lecturing him. "Come on, quick, or we won't get decent seats."

The four of them hurried into four seats right in front of Moody's desk. His classmates started taking out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection_, and waited for the professor, but not him. He had a feeling he wouldn't be needing it today, but that was just a hunch.

Soon enough Moody entered the classroom and told his classmates to put their books away, and smirked when he realized he was right, they wouldn't be doing any reading today. But after that he was tuning everyone out, that was until Moody started talking about the unforgivables.

He watched as the class rose their hands to tell the professor which unforgivables they'd heard about. He shook his head in disbelief, they may have heard about them but they didn't know what they did, not really. To fully understand you had to either be under one of them, witness it happening, or be hit with the aftermath which he doubted had happen to any of these children. They didn't know anything.

He looked on in horror as he saw what Moody was about to do to the poor spiders. Performing the unforgivables. He couldn't believe it. He clenched his jaw. He couldn't speak out, couldn't draw any extra attention to himself. His gaze hardened, his lips formed into a thin line as he watched the professor perform the three curses on the spiders. He looked straight on when he saw him perform the killing curse, he didn't even blink. He wouldn't. What kind of coward would he be if he couldn't even see the poor soul get slaughtered. Unfortunately, by not giving any response at all to the killing curse performed on the spider, he drew extra attention to himself, he gave a reason for Moody to be interested in him.

After that they took notes for the rest of class. This was only a review for him, he already knew everything here. It was boring, a bother, having to copy things down he already knows. But he continued on, he couldn't afford any extra attention. He couldn't let Moody know that he already knew the material, couldn't let Moody know how advanced he truly was.

He was still sitting down in his seat by the time everyone else had left, he had been lost in his thoughts again. He looked down at his parchment and sighed in relief when he realized he had at least finished writing down all the notes.

He looked p and quickly rose to his feet, luckily for him the professor was gone from his room, had probably not even realized he was still in here, that happened sometimes. When he seemed to just fade into the background, not that he was complaining, that had become handy many times before.

Tucking his notes away he rushed out of the classroom and off to the library so he could finish his Divination homework.

He entered the library to find it pretty much empty, save the librarian. He sat himself down at a table and started in on his predictions. He thought it was a bunch of crap, relying on this book to make predictions about the future, especially your future. Relying on planets to tell you why this is going to happen to you. So, it looked like he was going to have to bluff his way through this.

Lets see. He looked at his paper full of heroic deeds he was going to do in the future. Along with a couple of fiery deaths by drowning, fiery death, and explosion. Nice touch, that one. He nodded his head in approval, and to think all of this was on count of Pluto.

Gathering up his belongings he went off to the common room where he found the trio, and Harry's owl, Hedwig. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

They all jumped, but relaxed when they realized it was him. Hermione properly scolded him for sneaking up on them like that, but got over it and Harry read his letter to them.

Harry-

I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is

the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me

here. If it hurts again, go strait to Dumbledore-they're

saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's

reading the signs, even if no one else is.

I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep

your eyes open, Harry.

Sirius

He looked at the three of them, but mostly Harry, gauging their reactions, seeing what they were going to do. He didn't flinch when Harry slammed his hand down but knew at the moment this wasn't the place to be, so he grabbed his stuff and went up to the dorm, waiting for Harry to arrive.

He busied himself for a few minutes by brushing his teeth, but after a few minutes that got old so he got into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

Harry finally came inside and clambered into bed. He was staring at Harry, trying to study him, but he gave up when he realized it would do no good. Harry was already pissed he doesn't need anyone staring at him. Besides he was exhausted, he hadn't had any decent sleep lately, he should be getting as much as he could. And with that, he rolled over and fell asleep.

He didn't get a lot of sleep. He kept shifting in between different nightmares, never staying in the same one for long. Though it was long enough, long enough to feel sick to his stomach and never want to shut his eyes again. Sighing he stepped out of bed and quickly got dressed when he realized there wasn't any chance he was going to fall back asleep.

He left the dorm and walked down the stairs to find Harry seated in the common room and writing on a piece of parchment. He was probably writing back to Sirius, he didn't have the chance to write back last night. Harry looked up from the parchment, noticing him for the first time. "Hey."

"Hi."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. "What are you doing up?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

Harry nodded. "The same."

Alec smiled as he took a seat next to Harry. "So, you telling him the scar thing was just your imagination, and that he should stay where he is."

Harry gaped. "How did you know that?"

Alec just smiled back at him. "It's what I would have done."

Harry smiled back at him, as if seeing him in a new light for the very first time. He then turned his attention back to his parchment, and finished the letter. Alec sat back and relaxed, maybe him and Harry had more in common than he thought.

After that was over and done with and Harry went down to the owlery he went off to roam the school for a couple of hours before breakfast, to find all the secret passageways hidden in this school. And to his surprise Ash decided to join him. It was a happy surprise, he hadn't seen Ash for awhile, he had been so busy.

After roaming the halls for awhile and chatting with several portraits he decided to head to the Great Hall before he was late for breakfast.

He arrived in time to slide in next to the golden trio and summoned his famous cup of coffee. He ignored Hermione scolding Harry and relished in his hot black coffee. Black this time, it was stronger this way, and he needed stronger if he was going to make it through his classes.

Today in DADA Moody was practicing the imperius curse on us, the students. It was unbelievable, these children had no mind control whatsoever. It was pathetic, they couldn't even fight back, they were all hopeless against a mental invasion. "Your next, Bennett."

I looked up in shock. He had skipped over me when he cast the imperius on Harry, why was he coming back to me. "What?" The whole class started laughing, and I rolled my eyes at their foolishness.

He pointed his wand at me. Here it goes. "Imperio!" I felt a gust of wind and closed my eyes. He had cast it, and he was trying to force me to his will, but I wouldn't let him, I couldn't. It was a dangerous move. Harry had tried to fight back, but he hadn't absolutely succeeded, and he was the boy who lived for god's sake. And who was I? Some kid that had just caught his interest. Damn it. I opened my eyes to find Moody looking at him with shock and then cooled his expression. Now, he was smiling.

"Very good. That's more like it. You see that, he never once faulted, he didn't let me control his mind. With practice you should all be able to do that. All it takes is will. You have to want to be in control."

He jumped out of his seat as soon as the bell rang, the golden trio following behind him. Unfortunately, before he could leave Moody called him back, and asked to talk to him.

He waved his friends forward and told them he'd meet them at Tranfiguration.

"That was impressive."

"Thank you."

"You're very advanced for your age. Being able to fight back like that at such a young age."

He shrugged. "The curriculum was different at my old school, we learned things quicker there."

"Old school?"

"Yeah, in America."

Moody nodded, pretending to be uninterested. "Alright, you better head off to class."

I nodded. "Yes, Sir." After that I hurried out of his classroom, ran down the halls, and made it into Transfiguration just in time.

There was complaining all around, though I didn't see what was the big fuss. Apparently McGonagall was assigning a lot of homework, though in my opinion it didn't seem so bad.

After that was Divination where Harry, Ron, and I all got top marks on our homework which was a laugh in itself. To think, the kids that made up their homework got the highest marks. Of course it didn't surprise me that I got top marks for the assignment because even when I did lie to teachers or forge homework they couldn't tell the difference, but I digress.

Everything was same old, same old nothing interesting had happened. But, when he found the sign for the Triwizard Tournament and found out that the two other schools would be here next week, he found that he actually had something to look forward to. He couldn't wait to see who would be the Hogwarts Champion.


End file.
